


remember

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Arthur," Merlin whispers, smoothing a damp cloth over Arthur's feverish brow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember

"Please, Arthur," Merlin whispers, smoothing a damp cloth over Arthur's feverish brow. "Remember me. That's all I ask. Please, Arthur, just remember me. Before all of this, before Uther, and my magic, and the war. Remember me, remember me when everything was happy. When we danced and smiled and laughed? Remember that, please?"

Arthur says nothing, his pale face tilts to the side, leaning against the hand Merlin has pressed gently to his cheek.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry. The Druids can help me heal you. Arthur... I... I don't know if I'll come back to Camelot. It's not safe. For me or for you. Uther knows about my magic. He'll kill me, if I don't leave. You have to let me go, Arthur. Please, if you do, Uther will forgive your treason and you'll be safe. Just remember me, please, Arthur, and when you're king, I'll come back to you. I promise."

Merlin smiles, stroking a thumb over Arthur's cheek. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Arthur's forehead.

"Good bye, Arthur."


End file.
